


Охотник

by fandom_Force_and_Strength



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2019 [12]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Force_and_Strength/pseuds/fandom_Force_and_Strength
Summary: Охотник подобрал арбалет на окраине города.





	Охотник

Охотник подобрал арбалет на окраине города. Какого — не вспомнил бы. Разве что смог сказать бы — горящего. Город тонул в красном огне и черном дыму — поначалу так пытались лечить заразу, надеялись, что мертвые, обращенные в пепел, упокоятся навсегда, а для тех, кому повезло остаться в живых, все станет, как раньше. Теперь-то уже было ясно, что нет, не станет, а тогда... 

А, что говорить.

Арбалет был красивым — должно быть, принадлежал кому-то из этих, из благородных. Правда, запекшаяся кровь, что намертво въелась в резные узоры на деревянном ложе, была вовсе не голубая, а так, обычная. Как у всех. 

Тела хозяина — бывшего хозяина, зачем-то исправился про себя Охотник — нигде не было видно. Наверное, он уже поднялся и ушел — шататься посреди огня и развалин, пялиться по сторонам тусклыми глазами, щелкать зубами, тянуться руками к живому. Или его утащили в переулок и там сожрали, оставив одни кости. Если так — то хорошо, кости вряд ли встанут. 

Охотник поднял арбалет с земли, зачем-то взвесил его на вытянутой руке. «Доброе оружие, — подумал он и еще раз повторил, — доброе». Дерево и сталь отчего-то казались ему еще теплыми, а над воротом вился, медленно истаивая, голубоватый чародейский дымок. 

А потом над умирающим городом разлетелся, заметался колокольный звон, и не хотелось знать, кто дергал веревку и о чем колокол так отчаянно кричал городу и миру. И Охотника окликнули, и он ушел, не оборачиваясь. На оживших мертвецов он насмотрелся и так, а больше там и взглянуть было не на что.

Когда они остановились на привал — в лесу, возле ручья, где над головами пели птицы и почти не тянуло дымом — Охотник взялся возиться с арбалетом, оттирать кровь песком, чистить тетиву и ворот, проверять, действует ли. Брат подошел, глянул, присвистнул:

— Нашел с чем возиться, это ж, как там, ан-ти-ква-ри-ат. Разве что топиться с ним, к шее привязать, ха. 

Охотник ничего не ответил. Арбалет ложился в его руки, будто бы он и был его настоящим хозяином. Будто бы это оружие делали для него — как для благородных. 

В старом мире он бы такого и не увидел — и уж точно не держал бы в руках.

В новом мире могло быть что угодно — все равно им уже правили мертвые. 

«Пока в мире есть живые, мертвые не будут ничем править, парень», — низкий хриплый голос зазвучал из ниоткуда, и Охотник вздрогнул и огляделся по сторонам, но рядом никого не было. Брат возился у костра, безликие люди, с которыми они делили этот путь в никуда, тоже были заняты — каждый своим делом, и уж никто бы не стал тратить время на пустую болтовню с ним.

«Взял в руки зачарованное оружие, и еще удивляется, — невидимка, казалось, смеялся. — Не... как бы сказать понятнее... не боись. Я не кусаюсь. Меня создали, чтоб я убивал всякую тварь, противную жизни, ты, судя по всему, намерен заняться тем же самым. Я помогу тебе, ты поможешь мне. Ну как, уговор?»

Потом, спустя многие месяцы и многие смерти, женщина с повадками монашки, осанкой леди и глазами убийцы скажет ему: «Это работа великого мастера», — и проведет сухими узкими пальцами по узорам на потертом дереве, и завитушки сложатся в имя.

Но это будет потом.

А пока Охотник пожал плечами и сказал: 

— Уговор.

И невидимка довольно хмыкнул.


End file.
